


Or all hope is lost

by superpineappleenthusiast



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jade Mountain Academy (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher Needs Help, Prophetic Visions, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpineappleenthusiast/pseuds/superpineappleenthusiast
Summary: The water level or the lake is steadily rising. The clans are in a panic, afraid that they might have to leave their homes again. In desperation, StarClan has turned to their last resort, and seek out to unlikely allies.ON TEMPORARY HAITUS
Relationships: Bluefur & Yellowfang (Warriors), Kinkajou & Moonwatcher (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher/Qibli (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Prolouge

A gray-blue she-cat stared down at the lake, a dark gray cat with matted fur next to her. A crowd of cats were surrounding them. The water in the lake below was slowly rising. The blue cat shivered. Except for RiverClan, the four clans were not made for the water, and if she didn’t do anything, her clan could die.

“Are you sure about this Bluestar?” The ragged she-cat asked.

“Of course I am!” Bluestar turned fiercely on the other cat. “Are you prepared to let ThunderClan drown Yellowfang?”

Yellowfang sighed. “You know I love the clan as much as you do. But what you are planning is very risky.” She shook her head. “Those creatures are dangerous.” 

“I agree with Yellowfang.” A big white tom said. “How can we know if we can trust them?”

“Whitestorm is right,” a golden tabby agreed.

“But they are the clans' only hope, Lionheart.” A beautiful tortoiseshell and white cat mewed in a soft tone.

“Thank you Spottedleaf.” Bluestar nodded at Spottedleaf. “Besides, this one is good, and I know she will help us. Our clan is going to need all the help we can get.”

Lionheart and Whitestorm sighed, and murmured their agreement.

“So, are you going to help me, or else just leave.” Bluestar turned her steely blue gaze on yellowfang.

“Fine. But this doesn’t mean I agree with what you're doing.” And with that, the two she-cats leapt into the pool of water and disappeared without a ripple. Leaving only an image of a dark, scaly creature, with silver teardrops next to her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, thats the prologue. I know it was short, next chapter will be longer.  
> And this is set after the last hope, but all the characters that died are still alive. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing lost their powers.
> 
> And this is my fanfic so please don't hate it. I already know its bad ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Moon has strange visions.

Moonwatcher has always been prone to strange visions. Kinkajou knew this, so when Moon started tossing and turning on her mossy rainforest bed, she didn’t think too much about it. Moon was mumbling, something about fur, clans and water. Kinkajou sighed, and laid back into her hammock.

With a start, Moon woke up, eyes glazed. She shook her head, and turned to kinkajou.

“Kinkajou,” Moon hissed. “I know your awake”

“Well now I am!” Kinkajou cried. “What was that all about?”

“I’m not sure, but I have to go now. Can you come with me?” Moon asked looking at her best friend.

“Um, of course!” Kinkajou’s scales lit up, bright yellow splattered with pink. “Best friends, sneaking out of school in the dead of night, and being awesome!”

Moon laughed, “You might want to tone your scales down a bit though.”

“Of course, duh! I’m the Queen of Stealth, remember? Nightwing palace?” Kinkajous’ scales shimmered, and she disappeared into the rocky walls of Jade Mountain Academy. “Where are we going anyways? You're usually such a stickler for rules.”

“I know. I don’t know why. I don’t even know what I saw. But what I do know is, that when the moon is at its highest, I’m supposed to go to the beach and wait for a message.” Moon’s forehead crinkled.

Kinkajou was skeptical. “So we are just gonna go!?! But what if its someone like-” She cut herself off and lowered her voice. “Like Darkstalker. You know what happened last time you trusted a creepy voice in your head.” “Yes, I know. But I’m sure, that whatever is calling me is good” 

Kinkajou sighed. “All right then. I trust you.”

The two friends quietly crept through the halls. Torches cast long shadows against the walls as they slunk past. Once they reached the main hall Kinkajou broke into a run. They spread their wings and leapt into the night sky, Kinkajou not even visible to the eye, and Moon barely a flicker.

They flew to the southern beach, and sat quietly beneath the full moon.

“MOON” Kinkajou 'whispered’ loudly. “What are we WAITING for” 

“A sign,” Moon replied patiently, and promptly shut her eyes. She gasped quietly, and started murmuring. “What are you… -star… danger… death… drown… help!”

Kinkajou stared at Moon. Should I be doing anything? She looks like she’s in pain.

New words were pouring from her lips. “Help them. Help them. HELP THEM!” And with that she lurched up, shaking. “They’re coming, coming, coming. We need to HELP them. They’re in danger. They’re coming. Help them.”

And now she’s babbling. Now what do I do? She reached forward and wrapped Moon in her warm wings, trying to keep them a calm blue. Pale green was already gathering at her claws.

“Lets go,” Kinkajou said to her friend, pulling her up with her front talons. Moon nodded her agreement and they flew back to the mountain, wingbeat by wingbeat.

“Pssst!” Kinkajou poked Qibli with one claw. “Wake up!”

Somehow, Kinkajou managed to get Moon back into their cave. She passed out, and again was mumbling about helping them, saving them. How were them anyways? She didn’t know what to do, and needed someone who would. Hence, Qibli. 

“Qibli, wake up!” Kinkajou poked him again. “It's about Moon”

That woke him up. Kinkajou rolled her eyes. Not that she didn’t find Moon and Qibli’s relationship ADORABLE, but sometimes it was a bit over the top. On the stone ledge next to Qibli, his clawmate Winter rolled over. There was no need to wake him up. Yet. 

“Rargh, finally!” Kinkajou plopped down next to him.

“What in the three moons are you doing here?” He asked sleepily. 

“Its Moon. She dragged me to the south beach to wait for a sign, but when we got there she started talking about danger and death and how she needed to help them and save them and I don’t even know who ‘them’ is, and she wouldn’t stop!” She gasped for breath. “I just need your help.”

Qibli sat up, now alert. Kinkajou could almost see the cogs turning in his head. “Well I don’t think this danger is about us, rather someone else that Moon feels like we need to help. I wonder who’s in danger though. The tribes are at peace, and I’m pretty sure there is not another ancient dragon of doom coming to kill us. So who could be in trouble? Camels?” He snorted at his own joke.

“I think we should wait for Moon to wake up. Then she can tell us more about her vision, and if we need to worry about it.” Qibli rolled back over. 

“All right.” Kinkajou turned and headed back towards her cave. Moons above, that was useless. Maybe next time I should go to Turtle for advice. Or Glory. Queen Glory would know what to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jayfeather talks to StarClan

Jayfeather scrambled down the well worn path towards the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. He shook his damp fur, and lay down by the pool. His eyes were suddenly flooded with light as he glanced around StarClan’s hunting grounds.

“Bluestar,” Jayfeather nodded his head respectfully. “Yellowfang.”

“Danger is coming,” Bluestar meawed. Water was gathering at their paws. “Send two, loyal to their clan and follow the stream.” The water was rising towards their belly fur. 

“What stream?” Jayfeather growled.

“Follow the stream and beyond, to the creatures of wings and fire.” Bluestar continued as if she never heard him. “Find the one dark as night.”

The water reached her muzzle, and all three cats were paddling in the water. Creatures of wings and fire?

“Bluestar!” The gray tabby cried.. 

“Find the one dark as night.” Bluestar’s voice was fading. “She will save the clans.”

Jayfeather choked on a mouthful of water, and jerked up, his fur suddenly dry and his sight dark. He could hear the other medicine cats waking, murmuring confusedly. Jayfeather shook his ruffled fur, shaken.

“I think we should discuss what we saw.” Willowshine finally said. 

“I agree.” Kestreflight replied. “There was so much water! I felt like I was drowning.”

“Me too! And I’m a RiverClan cat!” Willowshine agreed.

“I don’t understand. Where was StarClan?” Littlecloud shook his head. “We already know the water is rising. The prey is drowning, and we can’t leave camp without getting our paws wet! Jayfeather?” 

Jayfeather felt the eyes of the other medicine cats hot on his pelt. He was sure the message from Bluestar was for him and ThunderClan alone. He muttered something unrecognizable and shook his head. “We might as well head back.”

The other medicine cats shuffled to their paws and headed up the winding path. Jayfeather hissed as his paws sunk into the wet, marshy ground. He couldn’t help but think of what Bluestar had said. Follow the stream? All the streams are swollen and flooded, and which stream was she talking about anyways? Send two, loyal to their clan should be simple. But creatures of wings and fire? The one dark as night? Finding these creatures sounds as probable as hedgehogs flying.

Jayfeather flicked his tail goodbye as he ventured into ThunderClan territory. The ground squelched with every step, and all Jayfeather could smell was dirty lake water. He twitched his whiskers irritably as he entered the ThunderClan camp, passing Sorreltail and her hunting patrol. 

“Firestar!” He yowled. “I need to talk to you!”


End file.
